Mes OS
by Laura la schizo crapouilleuse
Summary: Mes os sur la saga Twilight : 1 Triangle amoureux, 2 Explication sur notre folie ,3 Emmett à l'hopital
1. Triangle amoureux

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire est de moi.

L'histoire n'est vraiment pas terrible, mais n'ayant encore jamais publiée sur fanfiction elle me sert de publication test.

Bonne lecture, Nikki

Bella était une jeune fille de 16 ans, assez banal, mais très intelligente.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'elle était avec Jacob, qui avait déménagé l'année précédente pour ses études.

Malgré la distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre, ils s'aimaient passionnément.

Bella ne savait pas encore, qu'un événement allait changer sa vie.

Un lundi matin, alors qu'elle était en train de rattraper un contrôle de français, la porte de la salle de cours sur un magnifique garçon.

Le professeur se tourna alors vers le garçon :

-Qui es-tu ?

-Euh…, bonjour je suis Edward on a du vous dire que j'allais arriver, je suis nouveau.

-Non, on ne m'a rien dit du tout.

Il l'avait pris au dépourvu.

-Euh…, comme je vous l'ai dit, je m'appelle Edward, je suis nouveau et on m'avait dit que vous seriez au courant de mon arrivée.

-Vas t'asseoir, je verrai ça à la recréation. Installe toi à coté de Bella, juste devant mon bureau.

Edward s'installa alors à coté de Bella qui n'arrêta pas de le dévisager de la tête aux pieds. Elle était tellement concentrée que quand il lui parla, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui dit :

-…………ment ?

-Pardon ?!?

-Vous travaillez sur quoi en ce moment ?

-Sur Bel-Ami de Maupassant.

-Ok, merci.

-D'où viens-tu ?

-De Forks.

Bella allait poser une autre question quand elle croisa le regard du prof, elle décida de repousser son interrogatoire à plus tard.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Edward se tourna vers Bella :

-Qui a-t-il comme cours maintenant ?

-On a terminé, il y a grève des profs.

-Alors pourquoi il y a eu français ?

-La prof voulait faire le résumé du conseil de classe.

-Rien de bien intéressant alors. Tu as un portable ?

-Oui.

-Cela te dérangerait de me donner ton numéro ?

-06-22-02-19-91

-Merci, on se voit demain alors ?

-Bien sûr, a demain.

Bella se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle, car elle attendait un appel de Jacob et elle avait oublié son téléphone portable chez elle. Elle était à peine arrivée chez elle que son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha :

-Salut mon chéri !

-Salut mon bébé, tu as l'air de bonne humeur, ça fait plaisir à entendre.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, j'aurais bientôt une surprise pour toi.

-Cool, c'est quoi ?

-Sa ne serait plus une surprise si je te le disais. Il faut que je te laisse, je vais préparer la surprise.

-Au revoir mon chou.

-Au revoir mon bébé.

Elle raccrocha puis se mit à penser à sa journée et a ce qu'elle y avait fait.

Elle se dit même que si elle n'avait pas déjà été avec Jacob, elle aurait pu sortir avec Edward.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle sortait de chez elle, Bella entendit la porte de pavillon voisin s'ouvrir ; ce qui était bizarre car ses voisins avait déménagé la semaine précédente.

Tout à coup, elle vit Edward sortir du pavillon, et il la vit aussi :

-Salut Bella, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Bien et toi ? Je ne savais pas que tu habitais ici.

-J'ai emménagé dimanche soir. On va en cours ? Sauf si il y a encore grève.

-on, on va en cours.

-Dommage, on aurait pu faire plus ample connaissance.

-On va pouvoir, nous avons sport.

-Alors je crois que je vais aller me changer. Tu peux m'attendre, je me dépêche.

-Bien sûr.

Edward rentra chez lui e en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. Ils allèrent en cours en silence puis parlèrent pendant le cours de sport.

Un mois plus tard, elle sortait avec Edward à qui elle avait caché sa longue relation avec Jacob. Et évidemment, Jacob n'était pas au courant de sa double relation.

Un soir, alors que Edward venait tout juste de partir, elle reçut un coup de téléphone de Jacob :

-Salut ma belle comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien Jacob.

-Te souviens tu quelle date nous sommes demain ?

-Le 22 février pourquoi ?

-Tu te rappelles de se que représente cette date ?

-Euh…, non. Ah si !!! Ce sont nos 4 ans.

-Oui, j'ai cru que tu avais oublié.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais oublié.

-Il faut que je te laisse, bisous.

-Bisous.

Le lendemain, elle était à la gare avec Edward pour attendre le t.e.r. quand le train en provenance de Paris arriva. Elle était dans les bras de Edward quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule et elle se retourna.

-Jacob ?!?

-Je ne te savais pas comme ça Bella.

-Mais, non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-C'est ce que tout le monde dit, tu pourrait au moins faire preuve d'imagination !

-Mais non je…

-Tait-toi, je te quitte !

Il s'éloigna sans un regard.

-Bella.

-Quoi Edward ?

-Qui était-ce ?

-Mon petit copain.

-Et tu ne m'avais rien dit !

-Tu ne serais pas sorti avec moi si je te l'avais dit.

-Et j'aurais eu raison ; moi aussi je te quitte.

Edward s'éloigna lui aussi sans un regard.

Bella rentra chez elle, se fit couler un bon bain chaud, se glissa dedans et s'ouvrit les veines.

Puis elle mourut

FIN

Maintenant que vous avez eu le courage de lire cette horreur jusqu'au bout je vous explique en une phrase pourquoi je l'ai écrite.

L'année dernière en français, il y a eu un contrôle surprise avec une rédaction à écrire. La rédaction devait être une tragédie d'amour et j'ai donc décidée. D'utiliser ce triangle amoureux.

Et je l'ai publié pour me familiariser avec le mode de publication du site.

Bizoo Bizoo,

Nikki


	2. Explication sur notre folie

Cette OS est un délire qui n'a en fait pas vraiment de rapport avec la saga Twilight, à part quelques allusions à Aro.

Je l'ai écrit pour l'offrir à une des mes meilleures amies (qui risque de me tuée en voyant que je l'ai poster ici) à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Si vous êtes fans de séries TV cette OS pourrait vous plaire. Mais attention l'humour est indispensable pour lire cela.

Bonne lecture, Nikki

Il était une fois deux petites filles nées à 2 ans, 32 semaines, 5 jours et 3 heures d'écart (pour ainsi dire ce n'était pas grand-chose). La plus vieille des deux se prénommait Laura et la plus jeune Gaëlle. Elles ne le savaient pas encore au moment de leurs naissances, mais elles étaient destinées à devenir complètement chtarbées.

En effet, alors qu'elles étaient âgées de 5 ans, 36 semaines, 6 jours et 8 heures pour l'une et de 3 ans, 4 semaines, 1 jour et 5 heures pour l'autre, un méchant monsieur nommé Aro décida de les enlevées pour que son meilleur ami le docteur Grégory House fasse des expériences sur elles.

Par un heureux hasard, le Dr House venait justement de recevoir par un confrère qui s'appelait Derek Shepard et qui travaillait au Seattle Grace, quelques maladies injectables par transfusion. Ayant évidemment un protocole à respecter il ne pouvait pas s'occuper seul de la préparation et il demanda donc à ses assistants Cindy Sanders et Mickael Vendetta de l'aider à tout préparer.

Puis, lorsque tout était prêt, il fit les transfusions une à une. Il entama tout d'abord par la plus importante : « La fanatitude mania twilightienne aiguë aggravée » qui allait les rendre follement et irrévocablement 'à crocs' à une saga qui n'existait pas encore à l'époque. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de « La connerie attitude » qui allait les rendre totalement chartbée. Au moment où il allait s'occuper de « L'intelligence artificielle », son ex-femme Buffy Summers arriva et cela le déstabilisa, ce qui eu pour conséquence qu'il endommagea les transfusions et les rendit inutilisable.

Le méchant monsieur qui se nommait toujours Aro, en déduisit que son meilleur ami n'était pas suffisamment adroit pour s'occuper des deux petites filles qui avait désormais 5 ans, 37 semaines, 3 jours et 12 heures pour la première et 3 ans, 4 semaines 5 jours et 9 heures pour la seconde. Il confia donc les deux enfants au Docteur Jeckyll et à son acolyte Mister Hyle afin qu'ils continuent les expérimentations.

Le Dr Jeckyll qui était un expert pour les maladies injectables, décida contrairement à son rival le Dr House de s'occuper des deux espèces de petites chieuses séparément. Il commença par administrer à la blondinette une substance qui allait la rendre 'à crocs' aux sacs à main et aux chaussures, et à la brunette il injecta un liquide qui allait la rendre fatalement dépendante des livres. Mister Hyle quant à lui participa en leurs administrant « La portablite aiguë » et « La lecturisation ».

Et puis d'un coup, le méchant monsieur - qui n'avait pas changer de prénom depuis sa dernière apparition et qui par conséquent - s'appelait toujours et encore Aro, arriva en courant à une vitesse inouï qui rappelait légèrement (mais vraiment trèèèèèèèèès légèrement) celle de vampires (mais bien sur, tout le monde sais qu'ils n'existent pas). Il cria alors : « Fuyez bande de sangsues, le NCIS arrive ».

En effet, le couple le plus en vogue du NCIS : Ziva David et Anthony DiNozzo (accompagner bien sur de leur tortue de compagnie Lulu) avaient entendu parler de l'enlèvement et voulaient rendre les gamines à leurs parents (d'ailleurs, l'autre débile qui ne voulait toujours pas changer de prénom en avait marre de les entendre chanter des chansons de m**** qui serait démoder en 2009). Le couple se rendit avec leur chef Leroy Jethro Gibbs ainsi qu'avec Timothy McGee à Seattle où étaient les gosses. Mais aucun d'eux ne s'attendaient à ceux que les gamines soient seules et sans surveillance et que donc même un abruti comme Ronald Wesley auraient pu leurs porter secours. DiNozzo se prit donc une tape derrière la tête par Gibbs qui aurait pu à la place de se déranger pour rien, finir son 5000ème bateau.

Ziva ramena donc les deux fillettes - apeurées après tant d'émotion et d'injections de maladie n'importe nawak – chez elles. Sauf que lorsqu'elle s'arrêta chez Gaëlle, elle oublia sa tortue de compagnie Lulu qui restera à vie 'à crocs' à NCIS.

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette OS, pour me le dire, il n'y a qu'une solution qui est gratuite et qui fait toujours plaisir : des reviews…

Bizoo Bizoo,

Nikki


	3. Emmett à l'hopital

**Emmett à l'hôpital**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire est de moi.**

**Histoire : Tout est dans le titre.**

**Mots : 662 mots**

**Bonne lecture, Nikki**

* * *

[Vous m'entendez ?? Ok je commence]

Nous sommes en 50 avant Jésus-Christ. Toute la Gaule est occupée par les Romains… Toute ? Non ! Un village peuplé d'irréductibles Gaulois résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur.

Et la vie n'est pas facile pour les garnisons de légionnaires romains des camps retranchés de Babaorum, Aquarium, Laudanum et Petit bonum…

[Euh… Mince… je me suis trompé d'histoire. C'est la première fois que je retranscris une aventure s'étant réellement passé donc il ne faut pas m'en vouloir.

Bon alors, recommençons depuis le début.]

Nous sommes donc au 21 ème siècle. A Forks, une gentille famille de vampires végétariens y habite. Cette histoire sera consacrée à l'un de ces vampires.

Un vampire trèèèèèèès sexy nommé Emmett.

Un jour, tandis qu'il pleuvait [ce qui peut donc être n'importe quel jour sachant qu'à Forks la pluie est quasi journalière], Emmett décida d'aller rendre visite à son père adoptif Carlisle à son travail.

Sexy boy [euh pardon je voulais dire Emmett], se rendis donc à l'hôpital de Forks. Tandis qu'il courrait sous l'averse, l'eau qui tombait du ciel [tombé du ciel ?! c'est la fin du monde !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!] lui plaquait ces magnifique cheveux contre son crâne, son tee-shirt blanc qui devenait transparent au fur et à mesure qu'il fut mouiller [ouais j'avoue c'est clicher mais tellement torriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide] laissait apparaître ses muscles saillants. Après dix minutes de course effrénée, qui lui aurait valu un ralenti dans n'importe quel film américain, la perfection à l'état brut [désolée, c'est Emmett qui me demande de le marquer] arriva enfin à destination.

Lorsque il pénétra dans l'hôpital, Emmett tomba nez à nez avec le docteur House [aïe ça doit faire mal]. Après c'être relevés, [ah bah nan mince, c'était qu'une expression] Emmett demanda à docteur House :

- Salut grincheux ta pas vu mon vieux ? [on me dit dans mon oreillette que j'ai mal compris, il à en fait demander : Bonjour monsieur, savez-vous où se trouve le docteur Cullen ?]

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il venait de terminer la rhinoplastie de monsieur de Bergerac. Je pense qu'il est parti vers la pédiatrie.

- Merci beau cou [désolée : beaucoup].

Mister univers [EMMETT ne modifie pas ma retranscription de ton aventure], se rendit donc en direction du service pédiatrique.

Il croisa sur son chemin, plusieurs appareils plus où moins sophistiqué et il s'amusa avec les boutons et les manettes [Ok il est sexy mais apparemment il est aussi con. Aïe ne me tape pas Emmett].

Lorsqu'il entendit des enfants s'amuser avec des jouets et des ballons, il su qu'il était arriver à destination. Mais il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi les adultes étaient en plein fou rire [moi non plus je comprends pas. Ce n'est pas sérieux, ils soignent des gosses et ils sont morts de rire].

Tout d'un coup, une voix s'éleva d'un ton plus haut que les rires :

- EMMETT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi ou Edward qui crient après lui]

- Quoi papa ?

- Ta encore fait une connerie [oh la la, Carlisle n'est pas poli devant les enfants. Il aurait du dire « bêtises » au lieu de conneries].

- Mais nan, j'ai rien fait.

- Alors qui à actionner la bonbonne de gaz hilarants ? [je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde rigolaient].

- Euh ça dépend. Elle était de quelle couleur ?

- Rouge.

- Alors il se pourrait qu'il s'agisse de moi.

- Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit. Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains. [oh oh Carlisle lui fait la morale].

Emmett baissa la tête, rentra chez lui et ne fit plus de bêtises jusqu'à un certain 21 décembre 2012…

FIN

[L'aventure de Emmett à l'hôpital est maintenant terminer. Et je me répète, mais elle c'est réellement passer (enfin seulement dans l'imagination d'une folle mais ça compte quand même), une seule chose compte désormais. Quel connerie va faire Emmett pour causer la fin du monde ?]

**

* * *

**

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette OS, pour me le dire, il n'y a qu'une solution qui est gratuite et qui fait toujours plaisir : des reviews…

**Bizoo Bizoo,**

**Nikki**


	4. Pause Ou Fin

**Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, ni une nouvelle histoire.**

**Seulement le début d'une longue pause ou la fin.**

**Après mes dernières publications, je me trouvais sans cesse des excuses pour ne pas terminer mes chapitres, mais je viens de me rendre compte à l'instant, ce n'est pas le manque de temps mon problème, c'est le manque de motivation.**

**Je ne publiais pas spécialement pour avoir des reviews, mais quand je regarde par exemple les stats de ma fiction « Une nouvelle vie » j'ai 5 chapitres, 17 mise en alertes, dans les favoris de 15 personnes, 1247 Hits et seulement 12 reviews -_- cela me déçoit car j'aurais voulu un peu plus d'avis, je n'écris pas pour des fantômes. Je ne parle pas d'avis de 20 phrases qui prend plus de temps à écrire qu'à lire le chapitre, mais même un simple petit : « Bon chapitre » peu faire plaisir,**

**Peut-être que je reprendrais mes fictions d'ici quelques semaines ou quelques mois ou peut-être pas, je suis encore indécise pour le moment,**

**Mais même si j'arrête mes fictions, je continuerais quand même à écrire des _Drabbles_ de temps en temps, car eux je sais qui plaisent à mes lecteurs ^^**

**Bisous, Laura**


End file.
